A Bet About A Kiss
by Mira94
Summary: They were gathering money for the orphanage, then She came  Satella. Why does she always have to show off? Rosette and Satella make a bet. CxR


**A bet about a kiss.**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Chrno Crusade or any characters related to the anime/manga.

**Note from me; **This is the one-shot story I came up with right after I finished my other Chrno Crusade one-shot; _A simple red rose._

_

* * *

_

"Hah! Told you I could do it!" Rosette said and pointed right at Satella's face. "I won the bet." 

Satella used her hand to lower Rosette's hand. "Yes, yes I know! I have eyes!"

You might wonder what had happened.. Well, you see, Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria was at a festival. Not to have fun, but they had a duty. They were gathering money for the orphanage, so they could get more rooms, more toys and have a better place to live. The number of orphans had become a lot higher in the last year, and Rosette was really sensitive when it came to orphans, after all, she was one herself. They had been working for 3 hours, and had gotten in a lot of money, apparently, other people cared about orphans as well.

A lot of people gave in about 20 dollars each, someone 10 dollars, someone 40 dollars. Small kids even gave away their 5 dollars to help! That's when _she _came. Satella.

And ofcourse, she had to show off, and give away 1000 dollars! Of course, Rosette was happy that she wanted to help the orphans, but why did she have to show off so much? Rosette got more and more angry when she thought of it, so she tried to let it go.

Rosette and the others were standing not far away from a dance floor. Where a lot of people came by to dance and have fun, old and young, big and small. Some pairs danced through every song, some went on and off the dance floor after what kind of song it was. Rosette could see a girl dragging a boy to the dance floor when it was a slow song, she sweat-drooped. The boy obviously didn't like to dance, or he might not even like the girl that was dragging him along.

Chrno and Rosette exchanged looks, both raised an eyebrow at the young couple out on the dance floor. Both sighed and shook their heads, they felt sorry for the poor boy.

They got more money with the time, and after half an hour they had gotten in so much money that all their big money containers were full. They had been collecting money for many hours, and now they could help the orphanage to be better and healthier.

Satella was asked to dance with some random man for one dance, and she gladly accepted. The song wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow either. It was a song you could easily dance to, a song that wasn't too hard to dance to, and not too easy. The song stopped after four minutes, and Satella and her dance partner walked off stage together. The two of them had talked a lot during the song, but Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria couldn't hear what they were talking about. They were talking really low, and the song was pretty high. When the man was about to let go off her hand, but she wouldn't let him. Instead, she went forward and kissed him on the cheek. Rosette grimaced at what she saw before her. Apparently, Satella knew this person, because she said, "It's nice to see you again."

The man could only blush and nod to his agreement. Satella gave him a loving smile and then turned to Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria.

"Y-you know him, Satella?" Azmaria stuttered.

"Yes, he is an old friend I met two years ago. He's a real sweet-heart." Satella said and smiled.

Satella looked at Rosette, who had a look of disgust on her face. Satella raised an eyebrow at Rosette.

"What's with the look?" Satella asked her.

"An old friend?" Rosette asked her.

"Yes, and?"

"You _kiss_ an old _friend_?" Rosette got a devilish smile on her face, "Sure he's not something more?"

Satella looked at the girl, she really went on her nerves. But then she decided to play a long with her little game.

"Oh, you're jealous! Is that it?" Satella said with a smirk.

A vein popped up on Rosette's forehead. "No, I'm not jealous! Why would I be?"

"Oh, just that I know a handsome guy, who I just happened to kiss right now."

Rosette sweat-drooped, "He might be handsome to you, but I don't find him attractive at all! He gotta be the same age as you! And how old are you? Like 40?!"

Now it was Satella's turn to have a vein to pop up. "Oh, you think so? Well, I don't think you will be able to kiss a boy like I did! You're probably to scared to do so."

"Eh?" Rosette could hear two words over and over inside her head; _Too scared, too scared, too scared…_

"I'm not to scared!" Rosette yelled.

"Really?"

"YEAH! Wanna bet?!" Rosette was on her best right now…

"Okay." Satella said,

"OKAY!" Rosette turned around, and grabbed Chrno by his face and kissed him full on the mouth. He was unable to move, both because he froze when she kissed him, and because she had holding him forcefully.

Satella raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, well, this was something.

Rosette broke away from the kiss and turned around to face Satella.

_That's where we was in the beginning of the story._

"Hah! Told you I could do it!" Rosette said and pointed right at Satella's face. "I won the bet."

Satella used her hand to lower Rosette's hand. "Yes, yes I know! I have eyes!"

"So I won the bet!" Satella nodded, and looked over to where Chrno was standing. He stared out in the blue.

"However.. I kissed him on the cheek.. Is it any special reason you kissed Chrno on the lips?" Now, Rosette turned more shades of red than Satella thought was possible.

* * *

So, how do you like it? I kind of messed up the ending.. It was supposed to be like it is now, but better written.. I'm just too tired to fix it right now, sorry!

But I hope you review)


End file.
